kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace/The Kid
The Kid is a mysterious Hispanic character whose name is unknown, is meant to be very cool and says that he works alone. The Kid first appeared in Operation: D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T., where he repeatedly shot down Numbuh 2 in his airplane, eventually causing Numbuh 2 to become obsessed with defeating him and building countless flying machines to fight him, all of which were destroyed. He has also appeared in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R., where he is a contestant in the Tube-a-Thon and is seen flirting with Numbuh 3, which makes Numbuh 4 jealous. In Operation: R.E.C.E.S.S., he is seen pushing her on the swing, making him jealous again. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, his name is Antonio Fizzuras, son of Mr. Fizz, and he's seemingly friends with Lizzie and Herbie, and has a crush on Henrietta. He and Lizzie fought together against the Irkens in Operation: GALACSIA. In the one-shot "Looks", Ace told Henrietta he at first liked her for her looks, but later loved her for who she was. Nextgen Series During their teenage years, Ace got Henrietta pregnant with their future son, Augustus. During her pregnancy, Henrietta longed for the outside world again, so Ace promised to care for the baby while Heinie set out to have adventures. Henrietta went sailing with Marine and her Raccoon Pirates, but his wife soon returned to him as they raised Augustus together. The two also marry later, and Ace gets a job as an airplane pilot, and his co-pilot is Hoagie. When Augustus is 9 years old, he runs away from home and joins Henrietta's former crew, the Big Mom Pirates, captained by Henrietta's mom, so his wife leaves him again to go rescue him. In the one-shot "Clouds", Ace and Hoagie wave at Fybi Fulbright as she flies by with shrunken Anthony on her head. In Anthony Ant, as Ace and Hoagie are flying passengers over West Virginia, the chilidog factory is destroyed by Viridi's Reset Bomb, as the goddess herself announces her war on the world. In The Great Candied Adventure, Ace and Hoagie fly the Sector V crew to Azultown as they're about to ship off to stop the Big Mom Pirates. They succeed in the end as Heinie returns with Augustus, and as they take their son to Knightbrace to fix his years of cavities, the couple rekindle their relationship. Toonwriter's Universe In Toonwriter's universe, his name is Chico Muñez, and he finally joins the Kids Next Door as a member of Sector Flashpoint. Numbuh Phenon's Universe In Numbuh Phenon's universe, his name is Antonio Fizz, and he is the son of Mr. Fizz. This was revealed in the story Mission: FLAT, where Ace helped Wally and Hoagie stop the Common Cold and the Interesting Twins from delivering a shipment of poisonous soda to the CCC. He is also paired with Lizzie in that universe, and has a son named Shirley. KND: Universe In the 'KND: Universe', Ace appears in the story 'KND: Aggressive Tendencies', and through unknown events, he had become a teen pop star who had gained a powerful fanbase around the world. Appearance Ace has orange hair that's brighter orange in the middle, shaped like 3 fan blades, wears sunglasses (similar to Numbuh 1's), a brown jacket, blue jeans, and white shoes. Personality Ace speaks with a thick Hispanic accent. He is very cool and laid back most of the time, and really smooth around the ladies. He shares a lot in common with Hoagie, as both love airplanes and chilidogs. Abilities Ace is an extremely terrific pilot who greatly rivals Numbuh 2's skill in aerial combat. Although a non-operative, he can create worthy aircrafts out of scrap, and was one time able to modify his inner-tube to fly. Stories He's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA *Ace's Nightmare & Henrietta's Nightmare *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Looks *Clouds (cameo) *Anthony Ant (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Pilots Category:Sector Flashpoint members Category:Linlin Family Category:Hispanics